


The Journey of Kindness

by MurderRose



Series: Corona Drabbles [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Feel-good, Gen, Kindness, Praise, Wine, proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: Take five minutes to tell someone how proud you are of them.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Boo Seungkwan & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Lee Seokmin | DK, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kim Mingyu & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Chan | Dino & Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Chan | Dino & Yoon Jeonghan, Xu Ming Hao | The8 & Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Corona Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674001
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	The Journey of Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Happy!! To make up for yesterday's heartbreak!  
> (You can probably tell that towards the end I was a little less inspired, but here it is anyway.)
> 
> Another day another title generator!
> 
> Characters are not mine and this is fiction.

“Hyung? Want to grab a beer?” Jihoon popped his head into the workroom and Seungcheol looked up. Jihoon looked completely done in and Seungcheol nodded.

“Sure, let’s get meat too? Are we the only ones here?” He was already gathering his things and turning off the computer.

“Yeah, performance just left about ten minutes ago. We’re the last,” Jihoon said, turning to yawn and then wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Ok, I’m ready. Let’s go, you look fit to fall over. Are you sure you want to go out?” Seungcheol switched the lights off and pulled the door behind him.

“Yeah yeah, just need to not talk shop for like 40 minutes.”

“You know we’re all proud of you right?” Seungcheol threw an arm around his shoulders.

Jihoon leaned into Seungcheol’s side laughing, “yeah yeah.” 

“No seriously, you’re a little powerhouse and you just constantly come up with new ideas and you just amaze me every time we do something new.”

Jihoon blushed and ducked his head, “whatever, let’s go eat.”

*

Vernon left the studio exhausted, he’d just recorded the bulk of his parts for their album, and he knew that Woozi, because he wasn’t Jihoon when he was like this, he was Woozi; meant well but he really needed to not be near him right now. 

Just as he reached the front door, someone ran up behind him, “Vernon! Vernon! **Vernon**!”

Pulling out his earbuds he turned around, it was Woozi. He sighed.

“Hyung, I just can’t right now, I just-”

“No, no that’s fine, I understand. Like we are with Hoshi after 16 hours of rehearsals right? No, I just wanted to say that I’m proud of you. You did really well today and I know we did like a zillion takes but you were really good. I’m proud.” Woozi, or was it Jihoon, offered him a smile and Vernon nodded.

“Thanks hyung, that means a lot.” 

“Right, I’ve got to get back, stay safe!” Woozi gestured vaguely towards his studio and Vernon nodded.

“See you later, don’t stay here all night, hyungs will kill you,” Vernon felt obliged to warn but Woozi just laughed, already halfway towards the elevators.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Vernon rolled his eyes, that hyung, cute but an absolute taskmaster.

*

They were waiting backstage to see Seokmin, and Vernon was vibrating so much that Seungcheol was laughing. “Calm down Vernon! He’ll be out soon.”

“He was brilliant, wasn’t he brilliant?”

“He was seriously amazing.”

“Uhh I’m so proud, the others were right, it was the best play ever.”

“Oh? So you enjoyed it did you?” Seokmin appeared, hugging Vernon from behind. He was still in his stage makeup and costume.

“Yesss!!! You sang so well and that scene, at the end? Hyung cried.”

“Ya!!” Seungcheol pushed him lightly, “you cried too!”

“Hyung I’m so proud of you that was amazing, I don’t have words, it was brilliant!” Vernon gushed and Seokmin blushed.

“Ahh stop it Vernon,” Seokmin turned to Seungcheol for assistance but he just smiled.

“Seokminnie, it really was brilliant.”

“Thanks guys. Really. It means a lot.” Seokmin was completely red and they pulled him in for a hug.

“Take a selca?”

*

“I just can’t get this stupid line right,” Chan threw his practice book on the floor and dropped down beside it, hiding his head in his arms and screaming.

Seokmin sighed and sat down beside him. “Channie, you will. I know you will. Has Woozi-hyung ever given you something you couldn’t sing?”

Chan tipped sideways into Seokmin and grumbled. Seokmin smothered a smile and rubbed his back soothingly.

“What was that?”

“No” Chan huffed, “but it doesn’t mean it doesn’t take me an age hyung, this one is so hard.”

“That’s ok, we can take a break.”

“It’s not even that difficult is it? You can do it so easily,” Chan whined and Seokmin laughed softly.

“We all have our strengths Chan-ah, it takes me much longer to get the dance moves than it takes you, and you look so much more graceful when you do them even after I practice for hours. You’ll get it.”

“That’s true…”

“Hey,” Seokmin wrapped an arm around him, “you’re not supposed to agree with hyung!”

  
  


“You know I’m proud of you?”

“Yeah?”

“Yep! You hate this line and you haven’t offered it to me yet, come on, lets try it again!”

*

All the other members were out, meeting friends or on schedules, and it was just Chan and Jeonghan left in the dorms. They had decided to watch a film, and Jeonghan was making hot chocolate.

“Hyung, film is starting,” Chan called from his blanket cocoon on the couch, just as Jeonghan came in, putting the mugs down and wiggling his way into the cocoon. “Hyung~”

“What? I’m cold, you’re warm, perfect solution. Hush and drink your chocolate.”

About half way through the film, during one of the ad breaks, Chan said quietly, “I’m so proud of you, hyung”

“Proud? Of me? Why?” Jeonghan turned his head to look at him.

“Of course I am. Specifically your solo. It’s so cool hyung, you look so sexy, so sultry, it's amazing.”

“Awwwww” Jeonghan leaned to pinch his cheeks.

“Stop it~, I’m serious, the choreo is amazing and you did it alone, the lyrics, the symbolism? It’s really powerful, I’m proud,” Chan blushed and twisted out of Jeonghan’s grip.

“Thanks baby. Coming from you, our prodigy, that’s special. Now quiet, the movie’s back.”

*

Minghao had invited Jeonghan in for wine and gossip and for a secret, third reason, to show off his latest paintings. Jeonghan had been looking at them for the past ten minutes and he hadn’t said anything and Minghao was getting jittery.

“Do you like them?” he blurted out, hiding his face behind his glass of wine and Jeonghan looked up, gaze warm as he sipped from his own glass.

“Like them? I love them. They’re so colourful Minghao-ya, they make me feel happy just looking at them. Especially this one of the flowers. It's so evocative, is it the flowers from that concert we did in-” he tapped his fingers against the glass, “-Chiba? Last year? The flowers in the hotel rooms?”

“... How do you remember that hyung? How?? That such a specific thing to pick up on, how?” Minghao moaned and Jeonghan laughed.

“What can I say, they were pretty. I really appreciate the brighter colours this time Minghao-ya. You’ve come so far, I’m proud. You’re so talented!”

“Thank you. But really, how _do_ you remember these things??” Minghao pressed and Jeonghan laughed, tapping his nose.

“That's for me to know, and you to never ever find out!”

*

“Whoaaa~” Wonwoo turned to see Minghao staring at him. 

“What?” He asked, self conscious, “did they go too hard with the make-up? I thought the glitter was too much,” he turned back to the mirror, leaning in to stare at his eyes and Minghao shook his head.

“No, the glitter looks amazing, you look amazing, wow hyung, you look like a model, I can’t wait to see your scene!”

“I can. I have to do that dance, with Jun-hyung and honestly I keep messing it up in rehearsals, I’m sure they’re going to edit it out of the video anyway, I don’t get the point-”

“Our choreo always has a point, hyung?”

“Yeah, but we didn’t go through this part and anyway, it doesn't go with the part I’m rapping, I just-”

“Hyung, it’ll come together in the end, it always does. I swear sometimes I don’t even get the moves I’m doing until I see it played back to me and I understand why we did whatever we did,” Minghao leaned down behind Wonwoo and propped his chin on his shoulder. “No matter what way it turns out, I’m proud of you for taking a dance duet.”

Wonwoo smiled at him in the mirror, “Thanks Hao.”

“Wonwoo-ssi, we’re ready for you!”

“That’s me then. Talk later?”

“Sure. Good luck!!”

*

“You know you’re never going to live down that moment right hyung?” Wonwoo asked Joshua from where he was sprawled on the floor.

“Yeah, Jeonghan texted me earlier to expect at least six weeks of pranks from all of you and then every single variety performance after that,” Joshua sighed, stretching out beside him and rolling a water bottle towards him.

“What was it like?”

“Just like shooting our videos, except with less art; more like the early ones I suppose,” Joshua turned his head to face him, “Have you ever thought of it? Acting?”

“Maybe, I don’t really know. Not now anyway. Did you like it? Would you do it again?”

“I don’t think so. It was fun to try, but I don’t think it’s really my thing.”

“Proud of you for trying then,” Wonwoo said, opening up one of the water bottles.

“Thanks.”

“What’s next from the great Joshua Hong then? If not acting?”

“Maybe modelling, didn’t First Look send around a call out? Maybe I’ll take that,” Joshua smirked and Wonwoo nodded his head slowly.

“Well the Dispatch cameramen always spend tonnes of time with you, maybe you’ve got that special something...”

“We’ll see. Maybe it’ll … surprise you.”

“...”

Joshua burst into giggles.

“That was awful hyung.”

“I know,” he laughed and Wonwoo rolled his eyes. This hyung.

  
  


*

“Mingyu-ya!” Joshua called as Mingyu walked in the door and Mingyu turned to him slowly.

“What did I do?”

“You uploaded to the twitter page and the world has gone mad,” Joshua beckoned him over to the computer. Joshua was squished into an armchair in the living room with what looked like four blankets and his laptop.

Mingyu relaxed slightly, “Oh is that all? I thought it was something serious” He looked over Joshua’s shoulder and laughed. “Oh our carats are crazy. They haven’t figured out we have fake accounts there yet have they?”

“No, I’m sure they suspect but they haven’t found us yet,” Joshua literally rubbed his fingers together in glee. “They love your photography Mingyu-ya, and they wish you would show them more.”

“Well. If some of them were less crazy I’d still be using my account. I swear. They really do shoot themselves in their feet.”

“They do, they do. You should post your portrait shots!”

“Ah no-”

“Why not?” Joshua craned his neck to see him, “they’re great! That one you took of Vernon is so professional I thought it was crew-taken.”

“Aish hyung~”

“No, seriously, I’m proud of your photography, it’s really excellent. You could become a full time idol photographer if you wanted, everyone knows you, they’d enjoy it and you’d get to work and chat all the time, sounds like the dream.”

“Yeha yeah yeah,” Mingyu turned to the kitchen, “want tea? I’m making some.”

“Sure, my cup is in there somewhere, thanks!”

  
  


*

“Is that the choreo for Happy Ending?” Mingyu asked, and Hoshi, ‘cause he was in the zone right now, turned away from the mirrors.

“Just a few ideas, Woozi isn’t finished with the music yet, so it could change.”

“I know that hyung, but you never change the base do you?” Mingyu offered him a coffee as he sat down and Hoshi came over to sit beside him.

“Rarely. Thanks.”

“So that body wave thing, is that a base idea?”

Hoshi smirked at him, “The whole pull from the crotch thing? I definitely want it in. Japanese Carats are a will unto their own and they will enjoy it.”

“You sure its not there just so you have to explain what you want?” Mingyu asked, laughing and Hoshi sipped his coffee.

“You can prove nothing”

“Hyung, you did the same with the floor grind thing from Getting Closer, you just enjoy making people uncomfortable don’t you?”

“Again, you can’t prove anything.”

“And Jeonghan-hyung really couldn’t get the hang of it, and you and Seungcheol-hyung just kept laughing at him, you definitely get some enjoyment out of our suffering.”

Hoshi took a long pull of his coffee. “I foresee similar hardships this time ‘round.”

“You’re kind of evil but you’re amazing you know? How you just make full on dances from random things.”

“I have help Mingyu-ya, it's not just me you know, there's-”

Mingyu cut him off, “I know, but a lot of it is you hyung! I’m proud. Even if you are a bit of a masochist...”

“You take that back Kim Mingyu or so help me!”

Mingyu was up and running before he finished, “Mercy!!”

*

“Jun-ah!! That was superb!” Soonyoung stood up and clapped as Jun walked into the room and Jun laughed awkwardly.

“I will walk right back out,” Jun threatened even as he dropped his bag on the floor and sat down beside the rest of the performance unit, who were stretching in the centre of the studio.

“I still don’t understand why you didn’t want any of us to see the video before it came out, but it's amazing! You looked like a prince,” Soonyoung gushed and the other two nodded.

“So ethereal, it was really magical,” Chan praised, while Minghao gave Jun a pat on the back.

“Thank you thank you thank you, now stop talking about me, don’t we have something to choreograph?” Jun waved them off.

“Ok ok, yes Dino, run us through what you were thinking of for Hit?” Hoshi gestured and as Dino stood, Hoshi sat down beside Jun, and whispered “proud of you, Prince Moon Jun!” into his ear.

*

“Did you see it hyung? Did you see the latest episode? What did you think? Hyung? _Hyung?_ ” Seungkwan bounced into the kitchen and Jun jumped, the wooden spoon he’d been stirring something with, falling into the pot.

“Seungkwan-ah! You startled me!” Jun turned around, and Seungkwan bounced closer.

“Sorry, sorry, but did you? Did you see it??”

“Your latest episode? Yes I did see it, it’s very good, we’re all proud of you, you know that? Not just because you’re good on tv but because you put yourself out there.”

“Aw hyung,” Seungkwan went all bashful and Jun laughed.

“What’s happening? Seventeen’s funny man taken down by some praise? Do you want food?” Jun lifted his wooden spoon and Seungkwan shook his head, backing out of the kitchen slowly.

“You’re ok hyung, I ate, thanks!” and then turned and ran.

That child.

  
  


*

“Hyung, you don’t have to apologise for not being here.” Seungkwan was on the phone to Seungcheol.

“I know, I just worry that something will go wrong and I won’t be able to help-” 

“We have all the managers, and Jeonghan-hyung and Woozi and Hoshi hyungs, and you’re only on the other end of the phone anyway.”

“I know, I know. I can’t help but worry.”

“I know hyung, but you need the break, and the more relaxed you are the quicker you’ll recover right?”

“So they say Kwannie, so they say.”

“I’m proud that you’re resting, hyung. Rest well.”

“Thanks Kwannie. I’ll try. Now, what is this about Hoshi going out and dancing with the Carats?”

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
